


All Goode Here

by jadegreengemini



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Perachel, Sick Character, i don't know how to tag help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreengemini/pseuds/jadegreengemini
Summary: "Why are you even here? It's basically five in the morning...""First off, it's nine, you slept in. And secondly, I'm taking you out. Get dressed, we're doing shit today."...Just a collection of short Perachel stories that haunt me.
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare & Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	All Goode Here

**Author's Note:**

> I am obligated to say that I do not, in fact, hate the color purple, because when my friend proofread this that was her most obvious complaint lol

There was a different kind of warmth on his face while he drifted awake. It wasn't quite solid or liquid, but it was warm and it smelled a bit minty. His nose twitched. Peppermint hot cocoa.

He opened his eyes and saw her, but there was something weird about the image before him.

Her eyes were just a bit too wide and a touch too watery which wouldn't have been worrisome except for the addition of a flu she'd face to complete the slightly bothersome picture. Those watery eyes were that same slightly too green chartreuse that reminded him of a cactus, but even with as intent as she seemed to be about looking at his face, they remained glazed and unfocused.

Rachel's usually beautiful brown skinned face was splattered with dark brown freckles as per usual, but there were a newer, different splotches of pink that usually indicated either mild sunburns that'd darken into a more even toned tan or just the unfortunate side effect of spending too much time under too many layers of blankets, or in this case, jackets. She was wearing at least three, but she didn't seem to mind or even feel the heat. She was rubbing at her arms like she wanted to generate friction and make herself warmer.

He blinked slowly once and followed it up with a few ones in quick succession as his brain processed the sight before him. Was she okay?

Apparently she was wondering the same thing about him.

"You good, Jackson?" she asked after a quick sniffle, followed by a small, soft smile as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Startled by my perfection?"

"Are you sick?"

Well... that wasn't quite how he wanted to say it.

She scrunched up her face in a careless scowl, relaxing it just as quickly. "Rude. Not even gonna answer my question, huh?"

Percy snorted. "No, but for real, you good?"

"Meh," Rachel shrugged, rubbing her hands against her arms again quickly and sniffling again. "I might be a bit sick, yeah."

Percy scooted over towards the wall and pulled his blanket up to allow her access to the bed should she choose to join him.

"Do you really want to get sick, Jackson?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 

"Demigod immune system," he smiled back. "Never had a cold."

"Damn," she admitted as she crawled in next to him. "Was that weird as a kid? Before you one about all of this, I mean."

"Not really," he kinda shrugged, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. Her breath was warm on his neck and her hair smelled like strawberries. "It wasn't really something I noticed too much. It wasn't like I had perfect attendance or anything like that, anyway, so no one really called attention to it or noticed anything."

"Why didn't you have perfect attendance?" Rachel asked as she bustled her face into his neck, triggering goosebumps to make themselves known on his arm. "If you weren't getting sick, why were you missing school?"

"Suspensions, mostly," Percy said as he pulled her even closer, petting her hair absentmindedly. This wasn't usually a topic he liked to talk about, but it was never hard to talk to Rachel. She made it easy... somehow.

"Suspensions for what, though?" Rachel pulled back so she could look him in the eye. "You're, like, one of the nicest people I know. What'd you get suspended for, anyways?"

"For one, I'm really not that nice," he laughed with a smile, "and for two, loads of different things."

Rachel chuckled slightly, leaning back in and nestling into his neck once more, prompting him again. "Things like..."

"Well," Percy hugged her. "In kindergarten I told this girl that purple was a stupid favorite color and refused to apologize when the teacher told me to. I went to the principal's office and he suspended me for talking back."

"Kindergarten?" Rachel asked from his neck, voice sending vibrations across his skin. "That young and snarking back?"

"Always talking back, Dare," he smiled into her hair. "But yeah. Lots of the times I'd get in trouble for speaking my mind or just not holding my tongue. Little things usually added up over time. When I was expelled in sixth grade, the nail in that coffin was when I called a teacher something. Old sot, I think."

"Damn, Jackson, your old insults weren't as good as they are now, huh?" Rachel teased as she readjusted her hands so they had a better grip on his back. "’Old sot’. Weird choice… did you mean ‘Old sock’?"

"Put a sock in it," he jostled her with a laugh. "You telling me you never called a teacher something stupid? Annabeth likes to just choose a word that fits the situation and use it as an insult. It doesn't matter what it really means when she's throwing around 'pleasant' and 'charming' like they're the worst things a person could possible be."

"That sounds like her," Rachel said with a laugh that quickly devolved into a cough. Percy patted at her back, aiming for around the lungs to help the gunk work its way out of her lungs. It's what his mom had always done for Gabe when he was sick. Ew... Gabe... may he rot in hell... wait no, that's not important... Rachel.

"Are you okay," he asked when the coughing died down.

She sniffled, rubbing her warm face against his neck.

"I'm fine," she sniffled again, "wanna know the worst thing I ever did to a teacher?"

"Do I ever," Percy smiled as he started kneading his fingers through her curls, separating them and twirling them.

"I punched him in the face."

Percy's hand froze, fingertips barely touching the curls, shocked into a statue-like state. A hairbrush to a millennia old titan was one thing, but raining down her wrath on a middle aged teacher wasn't something he'd think she'd've done. "For real?"

"I mean, yeah," she shrugged in their little cuddle. "He said… something. I don't remember. Probably pretty bad, I think it was about my family or something, and I was in sixth grade and my fuse was short-and I stood up, walked to the front of the classroom, and just decked him. Dad was out of the country on a business trip too, so the only punishment I got was my phone taken away, and I didn't really have any friends so it didn't matter. Ms. Poppy even bought me an ice cream cone when she came to pick me up; said she was proud of me for standing up for myself or something."

"At least you got ice cream," Percy volunteered after Rachel was quiet for a moment too long. It didn't feel right to say in that moment, but he honestly couldn’t think of much else to say. 

“Yeah…” Rachel trailed off awkwardly, apparently also uncomfortable with the way the conversation turned out.

Percy drummed his fingers on his lap and picked at the seam on one of Rachel’s jackets. He inhaled, trying to calm himself. “Well, there’s also another thing that my mom used to do when I had a bad day at school and needed a bit of cheering up...”

“Hm?”

“Are you, um, up for watching  _ Finding Nemo _ ?”

Rachel shifted and sat up a little to raise a questioning eyebrow at Percy.

“When I was little,” Percy started to explain himself, “my mom would play that movie a lot. To make it a more fun experience she used to, I dunno, skip the whole opening screen since it was ‘too scary’ for me. What she didn’t realize was that with me being a demigod, I’d end up dealing with things a lot worse than sharks... not that sharks are bad or anything, they're actually pretty nice. Dumb but sweet, you know? Big underwater puppies. Anyway, I mean, I knew what happened to Nemo’s mom back then too, but it was still a nice sentiment. Hiding the darker parts of the world when she could."

The was a moment of awkward silence as they were both at a loss for words.

“So… you interested?”

Rachel began to laugh, before dissolving into a small coughing fit. “Sure,” she smiled. “That sounds good, Percy."

“Away to the living room?”

“Away to the living room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the 'goode' jokes, I watched Danny Phantom as a kid, but in regards to the actual story, I have no clue what I'm doing so any help is welcome. You can find me on tumblr at whatamidoingwithmylifehow for all of my bullshit or jadegreengemini if you wanna see my shitty art <3 I'm always down to clown
> 
> Also, forgot to say this, but Rachel's breath smells like peppermint hot cocoa because she was drinking some with Sally for a while before she finally decided it was time to wake Percy up


End file.
